Loving Season
by Drexan
Summary: It's that time of year for dragons once again but this time a familiar Dragon Slayer is going to be affected by it and what happens when the girl from his past and his guild finds out about it, will they get together or will they fall apart?
1. Day 0 & 1

Day 0

Lisanna's POV:

I had just come back from a mission to eliminate some bandits with Elf-niichan when I went to talk to Mira near the bar counter.

"Back already, Lisanna?" She asked with a smile.

"It was pretty easy, they were real pushovers" I answered noticing there was a banner above the drinks behind Mira. "Hey Mira-nee, what's that behind you?"I asked.

"Oh this? It's just a banner I set up for Natsu's birthday" She answered.

"N-NATSU'S WHAT?"I screamed.

"Natsu's birthday, you of all people should know its tomorrow" She scolded.

"Damn it, Edo Natsu's birthday was completely different from this Natsu, I got them mixed up"

"Don't worry, Natsu's been happier than ever since you came back from Edolas, I bet he would be happy to just have you with him" She said.

I blushed as she said this, it was true that when they were kids they were best friends and when she came back to the real guild both of us were really happy and I've always had a crush on him, but unfortunately he seemed to like Lucy more than her now.

"I should still get him a present, it's the least I can do" I said.

"The least you could his tell him how you really feel about him" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't say those things, Mira-nee" I said blushing even more.

"I'm just saying you should be truthful about your feelings"

I sighed, she always says things like that. "Where is Natsu anyway?"

"He's out on a mission right now"

We both looked to the side to see the master sitting on the counter.

"That's right" Mira said. "He took a mission this morning. I think he should arrive tomorrow by lunch time"

"That's more than enough time to get him a present" I said with a determined look. "Bye Mira, bye master"

After visiting some stores I found the perfect present, I bought to small pendants, they were a matching set and both of them had a fire lacrima inside of them. I would give him one and keep the other since he is a fire dragon slayer he enjoys the warmness it provides and I would be reminded of him whenever I would wear it.

Even though Natsu had Lucy I really wished we could spend time together like the old days, _why do I have to be jealous? _I kept thinking.

"Maybe I should just listen to Mira-nee" I whispered to myself and sighed, I needed to stop that, _he likes Lucy_ I thought to myself.

"But it wouldn't be that bad to spend time with him" I whispered once more.

It was already midnight and I still couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about him and every time I did I would remember Lucy, _why did she have to be with him _I thought angrily.

_It's not fair _I thought, it was really not fair, everybody thought I had died and they had to move on. _Maybe if I hadn't gone to Edolas things could have been differently, but I can't really blame Lucy for that._

At this point I was tears were already falling and before crying myself to sleep one last thought circled through my head.

_Natsu…_

Day 1

Morning finally came and we were making the final adjustments for Natsu's party, almost everyone in the guild was there with the exception of Gildarts, who was on a solo mission like the Raijinshuu, Erza and Gray who had gone to take care of some bandits along with Juvia who insisted she would go with Gray, like also Gajeel and Levy had gone on a 'couples vacation' like they called it for over a week, more like an excuse to get in each other's pants.

But I was excited none the less I could finally spend time with Natsu even if everybody was also there but I didn't really care all that mattered is that I could be with him so I just waited until he arrived.

I waited…

And waited…

And waited, but he never came.

"Where is he?" asked Lucy.

"Master, isn't he supposed to be here already?" asked Mira.

"Don't worry, it's Natsu he's probably just late because he had to come by train" master answered with what seemed like an honest smile but everybody knew better.

"Master, you shouldn't lie to us" I said.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" He stuttered.

"Master if something happened to Natsu please tell us" Mira said.

Master seemed to stop and ponder our request which only added to our suspicions.

"Fine, follow me" He said gesturing for us to follow him.

He led us through the path to Natsu's house which I knew all too well and led us to the entrance of a large cave.

"Why would Natsu be in a place like this?" Jet asked.

"Just wait and be ready for anything" He said with a serious look.

We all gulped in fear of what waited us as we entered the cave and slowly made our way deeper inside, until we found him.

"NATSU" I screamed running to his side. He was bound by chains on his wrists and ankles and attached to the wall behind him, His clothes were dirty since he was sitting on the floor.

"LISANNA, STOP" the master screamed from behind making me stop in my tracks.

"But, it's only Natsu?" I asked pointing towards Natsu.

Natsu's head quickly shot up and started struggling against his restraints like a wild animal, his eyes were blood red and he gave a ear piercing roar that made us fall to our knees. Suddenly he stopped moving realizing he couldn't escape from the chains.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"He can't control himself" master answered.

"What do you mean?" Droy asked.

"It's his mating season right now" master answered earning a severe blush from every female in there.

"W-what are you talking about? He doesn't have a mating season" I said.

"To be more specific it's dragon mating season, but since he has dragon magic in him then dragon slayers are also affected" master explained.

"But I'm not affected" Wendy said.

"Indeed you are not but that is because you are not over 18yo like Natsu or Gajeel" master clarified.

"But Gajeel is with Levy-san right now isn't he?" Jet asked causing an awkward silence when we realized what he was implying.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM" Jet and Droy screamed at the same time while running towards the entrance of the cave just to be squished by master's hand.

"A-ny-way, Natsu his really dangerous right now and there's still a week left until he returns to normal so we should go" master said starting to walk towards the exit while carrying Jet and Droy.

"But master will he be ok by himself here?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry I already asked Freed to put runes around this place so that only Fairy Tail members can enter and he can just bring him food for him to eat, now let's go" master said making everybody start to leave.

Before I left I went near Natsu and said to him: "I'll visit you later" and gave him a smile and ran to keep up to the rest of the group.

It was now almost 10PM, I made sure I was quiet so that I wouldn't wake up Mira-nee and Elf-niichan and went to the cave where Natsu was.

Once I reached the cave I approached Natsu slowly to not startle him but to as I expected he was already asleep. He looked peaceful and I couldn't help but stare at him especially at his lips, they seemed so soft and warm. I leaned in closer closing the gap between our faces, I was so close but before touching his lips he turned in his sleep startling as he woke up.

"Lisanna, is that you?" He asked groggily.

"Natsu, you're back to normal" I said closing in on him for a hug which I quickly broke apart due to my insane blush.

"Yeah, maybe since its night ti- Wait you know about what's happening?"

"Of course, the master told us" I answered.

"Oh ok, but what are you doing here?"

"Well it is your birthday so I wanted to spend time with you" I said.

"Oh yeah, kind of a bummer I have to spend it like this" He said frowning.

"Don't worry I'm here with you so you won't be lonely" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Lisanna" He said showing his amazing smile he always does making me almost melt.

"Here I got you something" I said revealing the two necklaces.

"What are they?" He asked.

"They're special necklaces they we can wear, they have a fire lacrima inside so I thought it would remind you of Igneel" I explained.

"Awesome, thanks Lisanna. Uhm, can you put it on me?" He requested.

I nodded and proceeded to place on of the necklaces around his neck and the other around mine.

"I'll always wear it" He said making me blush once again. "And thank you for coming here, it's been a while since we spent any time together"

"Yeah, even after I came back from Edolas I spent most of my time with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan"

"Even though I missed you all those years you were away, they were the ones who needed you the most"

"Yes, but now that I've been with for a while I would like to spend more time with you, you know like old times" I said earning a blush from both of us.

"Then let's make a promise" He said suddenly. "Once this stupid mating season is over let's spend more time together"

"Ok, it's a promise. It'll be you, me and Happy, we'll be a family again" I said and even though I wanted the three of us back together I also wanted some alone time with Natsu. "Well I'm sorry it was short I have to go now it's pretty late, but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow"

"You don't have to say sorry I always like spending time with you" He said.

"Bye, Natsu" I said before leaving while hiding another blush.

"Bye, Lisanna" He said.

Natsu's POV:

Lisanna came to see me after all this time, fortunately she didn't come to close to me if she did she could have easily heard the fast beating of my heart, and this necklace she gave me instead of reminding of Igneel it kind of reminded me her.

_ But I wonder why I didn't feel like I usually do during mating season. Strange… _I asked myself. _I can't wait to see her again and maybe, just maybe tell her that I lo… _My thoughts were interrupted by a yawn and falling back to sleep.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Lisanna's POV:

After last night I couldn't help but smile, some people even looked a bit freaked out by me but I just too happy.

"Well, aren't you happy today?" Mira asked from the counter.

"Yes I am" I happily answered.

"Any reason why?" She asked mischievously.

"Not really" I lied, even if nothing had happened to me they still wouldn't be happy with me leaving so late at night.

At that moment master came down and walked on the counter to our side. "Mira, Lisanna, I need one of you to go to Natsu's cave and deliver his food"

"I'll go mas-"Mira said but being interrupted by a slightly too loud outburst from me.

"LET ME GO, I mean, I should go Mira-nee already has enough work" I said.

"Are you sure? It's quite dangerous" master asked.

"Don't worry, it's Natsu he wouldn't hurt me" I answered.

"It's not hurting you what I'm worried he'll do" Mira said as a pitch black aura surrounded her and crushing a glass cup she had been cleaning and calming down after a few seconds.

"H-he won't do that either even if it if mating season" I said with a blush.

"Very well, Mira will give you his food" He said signaling Mira to give me his food.

After getting the box that contained his food, which was a lot by the way there was enough to feed a small village, I set off to his cave I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Natsu, I'm back" I said hoping he would answer even though he probably would be too enraged from the mating season to do so.

"Lisanna is that you" he said as I neared the cave.

"Natsu you're normal" I said amazed.

"Yeah, I am, maybe the mating season isn't affecting me anymore"

"Maybe, I'll go tell the others" I said turning around and starting to run back to the guild.

"WAIT, LISANNA" Natsu screamed.

"What is it Natsu?" I said turning around to see a blushing Natsu looking right at me with pleading eyes.

"I-if you tell them they'll want to throw me a party for my birthday and then we won't be alone like now" He said embarrassedly.

_ He wants to be alone with me?_ I questioned myself as I also started to blush but found the determination to continue because I wanted to be with him just as much even if we didn't share the same feelings.

"Ok Natsu, it'll be our secret" I said happily.

"T-thanks" He said with a lowered head.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought your food" I said showing him the box.

"REALLY?" He asked joyfully quickly lifting up his head.

"Really" I said laughing as I opened the box to see all the different types of meat there, I also had brought a fork and knife to feed him, I picked the fork and used it to pick up the first thing in the box and lifted it up to his face. He seemed confused about what I was doing but he soon caught up and opened his mouth and dropped the food into his mouth letting him eat it.

"Thank you" He said.

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't help you with this" I said without thinking about my words causing an awkward silence between the two of us.

"It's been a while since we played that hasn't it?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, if you want I'll stop" I said while hoping he wouldn't hate me for calling myself his wife even though he had Lucy.

"I don't mind" He said surprisingly. "It just surprised"

"B-but I thought you would be angry"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" he asked.

"B-because you're already with Lucy" I said, tears almost falling from my eyes.

"Lucy? I'm not together with her" He said while laughing.

"You aren't?"I asked surprised.

"No, she's just my best friend" He said.

"B-but I thought I was your best friend" I managed to get out, tears threatening to fall and my heart almost split in half.

"Lisanna" He called me with a serious look. "You mean more to me than just a best friend, because I… I…"

"Lisanna, are you still there?" Mira asked interrupting Natsu.

I looked at Natsu, wiping off my tears, and said. "I'll come back tonight" to which he just nodded in understanding.

"I'm here" I said running towards Mira.

"Lisanna, what took you so long? We were worried" She asked.

"Sorry I lost track of time" I apologized.

"Ok, let's go" She said.

Natsu's POV:

_ Damn Mira. _I thought, I had been so close, I had almost told her. _Maybe next time I'll have better luck, I just have to wait for the right time._

I remembered what Gildarts had once told me about girls, I hadn't paid him much mind since he was well Gildarts but I remember him saying something about the mood, I would have to watch out for that.

Lisanna's POV:

Once again it was almost 10PM and I had once again I had been able to sneak away and was now on my way to Natsu, but while on my way there I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said.

_"You mean more to me than just a best friend, because I… I…"_

Before I realized I had already reached the cave, with his words still on mind and a smile on my face I entered to see him again.

"Lisanna, you there?" He asked.

"Yep" I simply answered.

"Lucky, when master brought dinner he almost found out I was back to normal" He said with a relieved sigh as I sat next to him.

"Why not just tell him?" I asked.

"W-well because then I wouldn't be able to be alone like this with you" He answered with a blush, his words making me blush myself.

"We can just talk alone later" I said.

"We spent so long without talking to each other, well we didn't even see each other for a few years"

His words were true and filled with pain I could notice it in his voice, those years with seeing one another really had taken their toll on us.

"But now we're together again and we're once again a family" He said interrupting my train of thought.

"Of course" I agreed.

"Sorry you had to spend all that time alone" He apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes there is, if I had just gone with you on that mission maybe I would have been able to help you"

"You couldn't have known Natsu, what matters is that I'm here now and we have all the time in the world to hang out.

"Thanks Lisanna"

"Well I should get going" I said as I got up gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making us both blush. "Bye, Natsu"

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

"Bye, Lisanna"

I walked the cave and as soon as I was out of sight I immediately fell to my knees. _He really did miss me all those years._

The thought of being with Natsu as a family like when we were kids warmed me up on the inside. _Maybe we could still be together like that._


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Lisanna´s POV:

I woke up on my bed in the morning, since it was earlier than usual I was the only one up. I was about to go take a shower when I noticed what seemed to be a book under my bed, I picked it up and on the cover it said: "Memories".

"I remember this" I said realizing what it was, it was where I kept all the pictures I had of my childhood.

I opened it and the first image I saw was of me and Elf-niisan and Mira-nee, it was taken on the first day I entered the guild. Following it there was a picture of everybody in the guild at the time. There were also individual pictures of each member, but for the most part there were pictures of me and Natsu.

There were pictures of us in our house were we raised Happy, pictures of us playing and even pictures of us on missions.

I closed the book and hid it in a bag, after reliving those happy memories I felt better than ever, I just had to show them to Natsu.

I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I finished I picked up the bag with the book and went downstairs and found Mira-nee making breakfast.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning, Lisanna" She replied.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked sitting down near the table.

"I'm making pancakes" She answered before averting her gaze to the bag I was carrying. "What's in the bag?"

"Just something I found upstairs, I thought I could take it to Natsu, maybe it could help him" I answered.

"But Natsu his still… you know" She doubted.

"I know" I lied. "But it's still worth a try"

"Anything to be with him, right?" She asked mischievously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I answered trying to hold a blush.

"I'm just saying that you like spending time with him, that's all" She said as Elf-nissan came into the kitchen.

"Good morning" He said.

"Good morning" Mira-nee and I both said.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" He asked.

"I just finished it" Mira-nee said.

We all sat down and ate breakfast and went to the guild afterwards talking about what we had been doing recently.

Once we reached the guild we split up, Mira-nee went to the bar counter, Elf-niisan went to talk to Evergreen about a mission and I went around getting people's orders for breakfast.

Once I had lunch I went to Mira-nee and got Natsu's meal and quickly took off towards his cave.

Once I reached the cave I went in and found Natsu already awake.

"Hi Lisanna" He greeted me.

"Hello Natsu" I greeted back. "I brought your food"

"Thanks, I was getting hungry" He said as I sat down in front of him with his food by my side.

"Open up" I ordered.

"Okay" He said opening his mouth so that I could feed him.

Again and again I kept feeding him like this, it only took about 15 minutes but to me it felt like forever.

"Hey, Lisanna?" He asked.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"What's in that bag?"

"It's just something I found in my room" I answered pulling out the book and opening. "It has photos of when we were kids"

"I see" He stated.

"Look here's Mira-nee and Erza fighting, in this one there's Wakaba and Macao, and in this one… there's us" I said.

"You, me and Happy" He said.

"There's a lot of us three, this one is from when Happy was still an egg"

"And this one is from when he hatched"

"And this one is from our first mission together"

"And this one is…" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence because of the picture.

"Is from the day I went to Edolas" I said quietly.

There was silence between us, this was the last picture we had taken before the day we were separated.

"Well it doesn't matter now" He said with a small smile.

"Natsu…" I said with words refusing to come out.

"It might have been painful and unbearable, but it happened a long time ago and now… You're back and this time I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again" He said making tears of happiness drop from my eyes.

"NATSU" I screamed as I hugged him feeling like I would never let go.

"Lisanna" He whispered.

Because of the chains he couldn't hug me back but I felt like he wanted to. I spent almost 10 minutes hugging him and crying until he broke the hug leaving the warmness of his chest.

"Thank you Natsu" I thanked him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For always being there, everybody in the guild knows that you would do anything to protect your friends" I explained.

"Of course I would, it wouldn't be the same without you" He said making me blush.

"W-well I should get going" I said while putting the book back in the bag.

"Already?" He complained.

"Yeah, but don't worry I promise I'll be back later" I promised.

"Ok, see you later" He said.

I came back to the guild and to no surprise everybody was fighting, I saw Mira-nee and tried to approach her dodging occasionally to avoid people being thrown everywhere. I had finally reached my sister at the bar counter.

"Welcome back Lisanna" She greeted me.

"So, what happened this time?" I asked.

"You see, after you left Elfman asked Evergreen to go on a mission with him, but then Happy came in and rolled his tongue saying "you lllllllllllllllllike her" and then the whole guild started doing the same and eventually… this happened" She explained before getting hit with Gray that came flying through the guild.

"Mira-nee are you ok?" I asked before she fainted.

"I guess it isn't the same without that flame brain" Gray said getting up.

"Gray you need to be more careful" I said angrily. "Look at what you did to Mira-nee"

"Oh, sorry about that" He apologized before returning to the fight.

"Why is it always like this?" I asked to no one in particular before remembering how much Natsu liked to fight and giggling.

I once again had sneaked out and went to Natsu's cave.

"Natsu, are you still awake?" I asked before entering the cave.

"Yes, I was waiting for you" He said.

"You didn't have to wait"

"It wouldn't be the same without you visiting me"

"Hey Natsu?" I asked.

"Yes"

"I was wondering what happened to that house we built"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Is it still there?" I asked.

"Of course, I visit it frequently and take good care of it" He answered.

"Really? You took care of it?"

"Of course, it was something we made and it's where we took care of Happy, it's… important to me"

_He took care of our house even after I went to Edolas_.The fact that he had done that meant so much to me, I couldn't believe it.

"I also made…" He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Made what?" I asked.

"After everybody thought that you… you know, I made a grave for in front of the house"

"But I already had a grave" I said.

"We made that house when Happy was still an egg, it was **our **house so I thought I should make it there" He explained. "Are you angry?"

"Why would I? Natsu you were right that place is very important to me and I'm happy that you still remember that place after all this time"

"Ok, but Lisanna after I get out of here what do you want to with it?" He asked. "You aren't dead so there's no point in having it"

"Then let's get rid of it, I love that place so I don't want it to be depressing, after all I'm not going to die anytime soon"

"Ok, we'll get rid of it"

"Well, it's getting late so I should get going. Bye Natsu"

"Bye, Lisanna"


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Lisanna's POV:

Once again I had been allowed to deliver Natsu his food, well kind of.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Mira can I take lunch to Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lucy but Lisanna is already taking it to him" Mira said pointing to me.

"Well do you mind if I come along with you? I really want heck up on him" She begged with puppy eyes.

"I don't know if that might be a good idea, since Natsu is like this we don't know what might happen" I answered hoping to convince her let me by myself and be alone with Natsu.

"You should take her with you" Mira said. "It'll be safer with two persons instead of only one"

"Fine, let's go Lucy" I said hiding my disappointment.

_Present:_

So there I was, going to visit Natsu once again but this time with Lucy.

_I just hope he can trick her into thinking he is still under the mating season's effect. _I thought.

We finally reached and entered the cave, getting near Natsu just like the first time made him flail like a animal. _Natsu must've picked up our smell before we entered, lucky._

He backed away slowly to give him space and to see if he would calm down.

"Poor Natsu, he can sometimes be a pest but it's horrible to see him like this" Lucy said.

"Don't worry he'll be back to normal in a few days" I lied.

"I hope you're right" She said with a frown. "But maybe we could do something for him"

"Really? What?" I asked.

"This cave is kind of depressing, don't you think?"

I looked around for a bit. What she was saying was true, besides the chains holding Natsu and some dirty plates on the floor from his previous meals there wasn't much to the place.

"You're right, but it's not like this is where he lives so there's no point putting furniture in it" I said.

"Maybe, but it would be nice if we could do something about his real house"

"His real house?" I asked.

"Yes, last time I went there it was a real mess" She replied.

"That's so like Natsu" I said making us both laugh.

_ Wait, what does she mean last time she was there. _I thought, Natsu said she wasn't dating her so why did she go there?

"Hey, Lucy?" I called. "What were you doing in his house, it's pretty deep in the forest"

"You see, Natsu always breaks in to my apartment so I thought I could do the same so I followed him to his house but when I entered, while he was gone, his house was such a mess that I felt bad for him and decided to clean it" She explained.

I sighed to myself. _So it was only that._ I thought.

"So what about it, want to go check out his house?" She asked.

"Sure, go on ahead I'll just leave this food here for Natsu" I said walking to where a now sleeping Natsu was sitting.

"Ok, I'll wait outside" She said as she was leaving.

I left Natsu's food next to him and gave him a quick peck on the check, while whispering to him: "I'll be back later". Blushing at my actions I quickly went to where Lucy was while hiding the red on my face.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

Natsu's POV:

I woke up and forced my eyes open, for some reason there was a plate full of food to my side and I could smell Lisanna's and someone else's scent.

"What the hell happened? Did I fall asleep? I don't remember anything" I said. "I remember falling asleep after Lisanna visited me, and then I woke up in the morning and then… what?"

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" I screamed.

Lisanna's POV:

After warning Mira-nee of what we were going to do we finally arrived at Natsu's house and it was just as we feared it was nothing compared to how it was in the time when we were kids.

"Jeez, what's Natsu been doing to this place?" Lucy asked.

_What was she expecting? _I thought. But it was true that it was a huge mess, there were dirty clothes everywhere on the floor as well as bits of food and for some reason there was a tree growing inside that made a huge hole in the roof, there were two hammocks strapped to the three, probably for Natsu and Happy, even though they had a bedroom with actual beds in them.

"It sure as been a while since I came here" I sighed. "Brings back memories"

"Did you use to come here a lot with Natsu?" She asked.

"Yes, when we were kids there were lots of nights I would stay here with them and we would even sleep in the same bed as a family" I answered not noticing the last few words escaping my mouth before it was too late and blushing.

"That's cute" She giggled.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered.

"Well, we'd better start cleaning" She said. "How about I start cleaning here and you start on the other rooms"

"OK" I agreed.

Lucy started picking up the clothes from the floor and I started into the kitchen when I noticed the board where he kept records from all his jobs, he even kept all the ones he went with me. _That's so sweet. _I thought.

From the corner of my eye I noticed a maid's outfit and immediately turned red.

"Hey Lisanna, why are you just standing there?" Lucy asked, walking near me and blushing as much as me. "O-oh, because of that"

"I-I didn't know Natsu had this sort of taste" I replied.

"Actually that's something I had to wear on our first mission together"

_What a relief._ I thought.

"Well let's just get this cleaning over with" I said.

"Ok" She simply replied.

We immediately restarted the cleaning and in a few hours we would have been done with them.

Normal POV:

Mira was cleaning glasses when Erza came up and asked for the strawberry cake she had asked Mira to keep for her. She immediately went to get it and quickly returned with the cake.

"Lisanna and Lucy have been gone for quite a while, haven't they?" She asked as she ate half a slice of the cake in one bite.

"They said they were going to Natsu's house to clean it up a little so they're probably going to be a little late" She answered, giggling.

"What do you make of those two?" She asked already have finished half the cake.

"I think Lucy and Lisanna will make great friends"

"Not those two, Natsu and Lisanna"

"Oh" Mira was surprised by Erza's question she was never really interested in those two and now she didn't know what to say. "I think they make great friends too"

"Come on Mira, I thought a matchmaker like yourself would have a better opinion" She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Why the sudden interest?" Mira asked.

"Well, this is dangerous season for Natsu, if she's not careful who knows what could happen" She said making Mira break another glass.

"Well I know that Natsu likes my sister and that she feels the same way"

"If that's the case then there's nothing to worry about" Erza reassured.

"Really? Why's that" Mira asked.

"Well, before Gajeel left with Levy he told me that…"

Lisanna's POV:

After nearly three hours we were finally done with cleaning Natsu's house, nobody ever went to the woods except Natsu, Happy, who had been having a sleepover with Wendy and Carla since Natsu had been locked up, and the occasional guild member.

"Finished" Lucy said putting away the last of Natsu's clothes.

"It's getting late, you should probably go back to the guild" I suggested.

"Aren't you coming too?" She asked.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, it brings back memories" I lied, I just wanted to go back to Natsu to check up on him. "I'll go later, could you please tell Mira-nee?"

"Sure, I understand" She simply replied.

I waited for about a minute and decided to leave, but before I did I caught a glimpse of an old picture. It was a copy from the painting that Reedus made when Happy was born. I sighed and went on my way.

"Natsu, are you awake?" I asked from the entrance of the cave.

"That you Lisanna?" He asked.

"Hello again Natsu" I said with a smile.

"Again?" He wondered.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" I asked. "I came here with Lucy a couple of hours ago, we came to deliver your food"

"O-oh yeah, I remember now" He stuttered.

He seemed to be hiding something, even though we spent 3 years apart I could always tell when he was lying.

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah" He lied.

I sighed giving up, if Natsu didn't want to say anything it was his problem.

"We also went to your house and cleaned it"

"You did?" He asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"You shouldn't have bothered"

"Then tell me if I hadn't done, who would?" I asked.

"You have a point there" He joked making us both laugh.

"I also didn't know you had a fetish" I teased.

"W-what fetish?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, you know, that maid outfit" I said with a suggestive smile.

"W-wait, you've got it all wrong, t-that's not…" Natsu was interrupted by me falling to my knees and clutching my pained stomach from laughing too hard.

"I'm just kidding Natsu, Lucy told me about it" I confessed after I stopped laughing.

Natsu frowned and looked away. I got near him and crouched at his side.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't want to upset you" I apologized.

"I'm kidding Lisanna, you know I couldn't be made at you" He said with a smirk.

"But there was something that brought back a lot of memories in your house"

"What?" He asked.

"I found that picture from when Happy was born and remembered the days when we took care of him" I explained.

"That was a great day" He said. "And the days before that were great too"

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"Those days we spent them has a real family" He explained.

"Yeah, there was a son, you were the father and I was the mother and you're wife" I said making us both blush. "H-hey Natsu?"

"What is it?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"D-d-do y-you think t-that s-someday…" I temporarily stop talking when I noticed the distances between our faces, we were less 3 inches away, but I continued my question. " we c-could b-be like…"

"Like what Lisanna?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Like a real fam-"I was interrupted by Mira-nee calling for. _Not now. _I thought.

"I've got to go Natsu" I said before quickly getting up and hiding my dark red face.

"Ok, but you'll be back, right?" He asked desperately.

"S-sure" I answered putting him at ease.

"Lisanna, are there?" Mira called for me.

"Right here" I answered.

"I was searching everywhere for you, I thought you would be at Natsu's place" She explained.

"Sorry Nee-chan, I came to check up on Natsu"

"Ok, let's just go back home, you must be tired" She said.

"Ok, let's go" I agreed.

Natsu's POV:

_ Damn that Mira, it's the second time now._ I sighed and gave up._ Well I guess I'll just have to try again, but what happened earlier was really weird, hmm, maybe I should ask Gajeel when I see him._

I tried to get some sleep, but unfortunately my mind kept wandering back to Lisanna's words. _My wife._


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Lisanna's POV:

I woke up in my bed with last night's meeting with Natsu still in my head the thought of being a family with him always made my heart flutter.

"Lisanna, come get breakfast" Mira-nee called from downstairs.

I got out of my pajamas, got dressed and headed downstairs.

When I arrived at the kitchen Mira-nee had already placed breakfast on the table and sat down, we greeted each other and started eating, we were alone since Elf-niichan had gone on a mission with Evergreen.

"So, what were you doing in Natsu's cave yesterday?" She asked.

"I already told you, I was checking up on him" I lied.

"You seem to enjoy checking up on him a lot" She replied smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked faking feeling hurt.

"I'm just saying that everybody knows how much you like him, and considering his current situation I just wanted to make sure of what was happening between you two" She answered with a mischievous smile.

"NOTHING, I mean… We did nothing like that" I screamed understanding what she was implying.

"Than what have you been doing?" She asked laughing.

"Like I said, nothing, I have just been spending time with him, even if he is in that state, after being so much time apart I just wanted to be with him for a while" I explained making Mira-nee's good mood turn sour before immediately turning happy again.

"Well if he wasn't like this I think he would like to spend time with you too" She said.

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked fighting off a blush.

"Well, the other day when I was talking to Erza she told me tha-"

"Mira-nee hurry we're going to be late" I interrupted her.

"I didn't even notice, we need to go" She agreed.

Mira's POV:

Once we arrived at the guild Lisanna and I immediately got to work, I tried to tell her about what Erza told me but she never stopped to listen and once it she had eaten her lunch she had already gone to Natsu's.

"So, Mira" Erza called from the counter. "Have you told Lisanna yet?"

"Oh, Erza. No, I didn't say anything yet" I answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"What if I that doesn't happen, I don't want her to get hurt" I explained.

"Of course it'll happen, you know how they like each other"

"I know, but I'm still worried"

"In that case, don't tell her"

"Why not? I asked.

"It's obvious they like each other, so why not let them figure things out at their own pace"

"Maybe you're right… Ok, I won't tell her" I agreed. "I just hope you're right about this"

Lisanna's POV:

For some reason, Mira-nee had been extremely worried about what I was doing with Natsu. We hadn't been doing anything wrong, just talking about each other, sure we were hiding that Natsu was better, but we just wanted some time alone.

"Natsu, are you asleep?" I asked entering the cave.

"Hey Lisanna" He greeted me.

"I brought your lunch" I said.

"Thanks, you're the best" He said making me blush.

"You're welcome, now open up"

Once again, I led the food to his mouth where he would happily eat it, and normally I would normally enjoy seeing it, but this time my mind was too focused on Mira-nee.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing… It's just that, now that I think about it Mira-nee and Elf-niichan have really changed since I went to Edolas, haven't they?" I asked.

"You're right, but it's not just the two of them, everybody changed" He explained.

"Even you?"

"Yes"

"What happened to everyone?"

"Well, Mira doesn't pick fights with Erza anymore and almost never resorts to violence" He said.

"I noticed, I kind of miss that though" I said laughing.

"Not me" He disagreed.

"And Elf-niichan?" I asked more seriously.

Natsu didn't answer me and simply turned his head to the side as if ignoring me.

"Natsu, tell me" I practically begged. He sighed in surrender and turned to meet my gaze.

"Elfman… After the accident he kept blaming himself for not being able to protect you, he was always at your grave and he was really down for a long time" He explained.

I had already expected he would do that but it surprised me nonetheless.

"After a while I went to talk to him, I tried to explain him to not blame himself, that you didn't hate him and that he should become a man and do his best to protect everybody he loved"

"Natsu, you…"

"I tried not to be sad but every time I heard your name I… I…"

I tackled him into a hug, which we both appeared to need, and cried on his chest.

"Everybody was sad because of what happened" He said.

"I-I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Why? It's not your fault" He said.

"But…"

"Don't worry, everybody is really happy your back, that's all that matters" He interrupted.

"Thank you, Natsu" I thanked hugging him tighter.

"No problem"

"Well, I should go now, but I'll be back later" I said wiping off a tear from my eye.

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

Levy's POV:

I was still with Gajeel in the hotel room they had rented for his mating season, they had been there for almost two weeks now and since Gajeel couldn't leave the room we couldn't leave on dates or anything.

"Hey Gajeel, when can we go back, I miss everyone" I complained.

"We can go back in 2 days" He answered. "Come back to bed or you'll catch a cold"

"Fine" I pouted but quickly shook it off and climbed back on to bed with him.

Lisanna's POV:

Once again I set off to go see Natsu, unfortunately I closed the door too hard and it was very loud so I ran as fast as I could so that nobody would notice me, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Natsu, I'm back" I said.

"Hey Lisanna" He greeted.

"I need to ask you something" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, you explained what happened to everybody, but what about Happy?"

"What about him?"

"He always said he wanted us to together always so I don't know how he handled everything"

"He… He always tried to be happy even if he wanted to cry he was always strong" He explained.

"I see… I wish I knew how to make it up to him… Wait I know" I said.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Hey Natsu, how about we take Happy to some place nice after this" I suggested.

"Like where?" He asked.

"Somewhere parents take their kids to"

"Ok, after this we can ask somebody about it and the 3 of us can go together"

"Ok, well I should go I need to wake up early tomorrow" I said.

"Bye Lisanna"

"Bye Natsu"

I came back home but to my surprise after I entered the door the lights were turned on by Mira-nee who was looking at me angrily.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just… Getting some fresh air, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a while, sorry if I worried you" I lied.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Listen Lisanna, if you want to be with Natsu that's fine but please be careful, he's very unstable right now" She explained.

"I know, but don't worry I'm careful, nothing will happen" I said hugging her and then heading to my bed after saying good night.

Mira's POV:

"I hope you're right, I also hope Erza was right about you too" I whispered.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Lisanna's POV:

After me and Mira-nee had breakfast we decided to walk to the guild, the air between us was quiet and awkward.

"Sorry" I apologized breaking the silence.

"For what?" She asked.

"For making you worry, me and Natsu haven't been doing anything but I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you" I explained.

"You don't need to apologize, I know you're careful but I can't help but worry"

"I know, and I love you for that" I said hugging her and breaking it soon after.

"Now, if you could only say that to Natsu" She happily replied.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I'm kidding" She clarified. "But you really shouldn't keep that a secret from him"

I scoffed but laughed afterwards, what she was saying was true not that I would admit it, not yet anyways.

"Here we are" She said standing in front of the guild doors.

We entered and once again we went our separate ways, soon enough it was lunch time once again and after I had eaten I went to deliver Natsu's food.

Mira's POV:

After Lisanna left with Natsu's food the master approached me.

"Mira, has Lisanna said anything about Natsu's condition?" He asked.

"She says he's the same as always" I answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked with suspicion.

"Master, you're not doubting Lisanna, are you?"

"You know what she feels about him"

"Yes, I do" I assured.

"Do you think you can go and check up on him later?"

"I guess, but why so sudden?"

"I just want to make sure he's fine"

"Very well, I'll go at night" I agreed.

"Thank you Mira"

I also wanted to confirm if what Erza had said was true, so this was the perfect opportunity do both the tasks.

Lisanna's POV:

I reached the cave and entered it without hesitation. Natsu was already awake and looked at me in happiness and surprise.

"Hey Lisanna" He greeted.

"Hey Natsu, I brought lunch" I greeted.

I sat down beside him and got out the food, he opened his mouth and I fed him. Once he was finished and I put the plates aside I had to tell him about last night.

"Natsu, Mira-nee found out that I have been sneaking out to come here" I said.

"Oh, and what did she say about it?" He asked.

"She was just worried about me" I answered.

"Well, if you were going to a dark cave by yourself in the middle of the night I would be worried too" He joked.

"I'm serious Natsu, she was really scared that something would happen to me" I said getting up and standing in front of him.

"Lisanna, every time you go on a mission by yourself I always panic, I don't think I would be able to handle it if something happened to you ever again" he admitted.

"Natsu…"

"I care about everybody in the guild, but when it's you I just feel like chasing after you and keeping you safe"

I decided to walk closer to him, but as I did I didn't notice a rock between us. I walked even closer but tripped on the rock and fell, luckily Natsu cushioned my fell but what I didn't expect was to crash my lips directly into his.

We stood there connected, his warm lips caressing my own and making me melt from the warmness he was emitting. We both looked surprised initially but soon we both closed our eyes and put even more passion into the accidental kiss.

Natsu's POV:

As we were kissing I felt incredible, I was happy to finally be able to kiss her even if it was just an accident. Surprisingly the wild feeling I usually got from the mating season felt as if it was almost gone, but I didn't care. I deepened the kiss and felt her deepen it too.

Lisanna's POV:

We kept kissing for what felt like hours but had to break apart for air and suddenly panic seemed to come over us.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I stuttered embarrassed, I didn't hate it but if Natsu didn't feel the same as I did I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship.

"N-no I'm sorry, I-It's my fault" He said, blushing.

Natsu and I sat in silence, not wanting to look at each other due to our blushing.

"H-hey…" We both tried to speak but realized the other was also trying to say something.

"Y-you first" He said.

"M-maybe I should just go" I said grabbing the dirty dishes and heading towards the exit.

"L-Lisanna" He called. "Will you be back?"

"I…" I was surprised by his question. _He still wants to see me?_ I thought. "Sure, I'll come back later, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting" He cheered.

I got out of the cave and took a deep breath, after a while I started to walk back to the guild, the image of what had just happened still fresh in my head.

I reached the guild with a light blush still adorning my face, I entered and delivered the dishes to Mira-nee, I was still a little spaced out but continued working.

Mira's POV:

Lisanna walked into the guild looking shocked. She approached me, put the dirty dishes on the counter and sat down. She then brought her right hand up to touch her lips and left them there.

"Lisanna, is everything alright?" I asked.

As soon as I spoke, she seemed to snap out from her trance. Her hand quickly left her lips and she stared at me in surprise, like she hadn't noticed me there before I talked to her.

"Oh, did you say something?" She asked confused.

"I asked, is everything alright?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah" She answered.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted" I said.

"I'm fine, I'll just go and… take people's orders" She said getting up.

Before I could more she had already left. I saw Erza walk up and talk to her about something.

Lisanna's POV:

"Lisanna, are you ok?" Erza asked.

"Yeah" I answered simply before drifting back to that image in my head.

"You don't look very good" She added.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I lied. I wasn't just fine, I was as happy as I could be and couldn't help but smile.

Mira's POV:

After Erza talked to my sister she came towards me.

"Is Lisanna ok?" She asked. "I asked her and she just said she was fine and she looked ridiculously happy afterwards"

"I'm not sure" I answered. "Maybe something happened to her or Natsu"

"Or maybe Natsu did something to her" She guessed.

"He'd better haven't" I said angrily.

"Hold on, it might not be like that"

"Fine, but I'll still be angry if it is"

Lisanna kept working while acting weird and spacing out. Often, she would bring her hand to her lips and smiled.

Lisanna's POV:

I kept working until it was time to leave, I never stopped drifting back to that image and before I knew it, it was already night and I was ready to go see Natsu.

I reached the cave and stood in front of it for a while. _What if he_ _didn't like the kiss? _I thought. _I liked it and he did say he wanted me to be back but he didn't say why._

I took a deep breath, round up all my courage and walked in. When I reached Natsu, it was like he had been expecting me, he was staring at me in the eyes and we stood there in silence. It took a while but after a few moments of staring at each other Natsu finally said something.

"Lisanna, that kiss…" He started. "It doesn't have to meet anything"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, it seemed my fears were right.

"W-well…" He stopped to take a deep breath. "If you didn't like it, we can just forget it"

"I-it's not that I didn't like it, but…"

"Lisanna, you don't need to lie I know I'm not that great, I'm always picking fights and I'm not smart either" He stated.

"Natsu, I know about all that" I said. "But that's what makes you who you are"

"Lisanna…" He said.

"And that's exactly why I... I…"

"Lisanna, are you there?" asked a familiar feminine voice.

Mira's POV:

After Lisanna left to see Natsu, I started to follow her. I tried to keep my distance and hid myself so that she wouldn't notice me, even if she still seemed a little spaced out.

Once she reached the entrance she stopped and a while later she took a deep breath and entered. _Something did happen. _I thought.

After she entered, I approached the cave entrance and stood still so that they wouldn't notice me and so that Natsu wouldn't be able to smell me from that distance. I was too far away to hear them clearly but I was able to make out a few words like: 'kiss', 'forget it', 'didn't like it'.

_ Kiss?! Did they kiss? _I asked myself.

I couldn't hear if it was Natsu or Lisanna that was talking, but if it was Natsu then that could only have possibly meant one thing.

"Lisanna, are you there?" I asked.

Lisanna's POV:

"Mira, what are you doing here" I asked.

"Master asked me to check up on Nat…su…" She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"LISANNA, GET AWAY FROM HIM" She screamed.

Confused by her, I decided to look back to Natsu and saw the source of Mira-nee's fear. Natsu had once again gone berserk and his eyes were again blood red and wild. He suddenly became violent and started to struggle against his chains, unfortunately I was standing right beside him. He kicked my leg making me trip and fall on top of my arm.

"LISANNA" Mira-nee screamed as I cried out in pain.

She quickly ran to me and carried me away from the rampaging Natsu.

"Natsu… Why?" I asked as I was pulled away from him by Mira-nee.

Mira-nee carried me back to our house, even if I tried to stop her from doing so.

"Let me go, I need to go back" I said.

"I'm not letting you go back" She firmly stated. "He attacked you"

"No, he didn't. It was just an accident" I said.

"Even if it was, you're hurt so I'm not letting you go back"

"But… Natsu" I complained.

"You can go see him tomorrow, even if he can't talk to you"

"Talk?" I asked confused.

"It's not important, let's go"

_ We finally reached home, but why did Mira-nee say 'talk', she doesn't know he is better does she? And why did Natsu attack me? Ugh, my arm hurts so much, I should just go to sleep and ask him tomorrow._

Natsu's POV:

Back at the cave, I had just recovered from the effects of the mating season and, to my surprise, I was alone.

"Lisanna? Are you there?" I asked.

_ I really am alone. But I was with Lisanna just a second ago… Right? _I thought.

_ I remember her being here and we talked about the kiss and then… Damn, my head hurts from all the thinking._

After a while, I gave up trying to remember and just focused on Lisanna's words, falling asleep with them on my mind.


	7. Day 7 & 8

Day 7

Lisanna's POV:

I woke up in my bed, and remembering the events of the previous night, I quickly stood up, put some new clothes on and rushed downstairs. Mira-nee was in the kitchen when I came down, making breakfast. I ignored her and headed to the door so that I could leave.

"Lisanna" Mira-nee called making me stop. "We need to talk"

"Not now, I need to go see Natsu" I said.

"Lisanna, if he attacked you that means that he doesn't lo-"

"SHUT UP" I screamed. "It's because of this stupid making season"

"But Erza…" She couldn't finish due to the sound of me closing the door loudly.

After closing the door I ran straight for Natsu, Mira-nee's words always present in my thoughts. '_Lisanna, if he attacked you that means that he doesn't lo-'._

"She doesn't know anything" I kept repeating.

I soon reached the cave and like the previous night she took a deep breath and entered the cave. I stayed hidden and took a look inside, Natsu was already awake and his eyes were no longer blood red, but he was still trying desperately to get rid of his restraints.

_He does love me, he has to. _I thought.

"Natsu" I called.

"Hey Lisanna" He greeted. "Listen, I have to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"What happened last night? Also did you hurt your arm?"

"Natsu… don't you remember?" I asked.

"No" He stated.

"While we were talking Mira-nee appeared and then…"

"And then?" He pleaded for me to continue.

"And then you attacked me" I finished.

"I DID WHAT?" He screamed.

"It was like the time I first saw you in this cave"

"So your arm… Was it because of me?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you… But why did you go rampage?"

"I don't know" He admitted.

"Well it doesn't matter, I just wish Mira-nee didn't drag me out of here"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I wanted to help you"

"Lisanna, that would be dangerous, I don't think I could control myself" He admitted.

_He is starting to upset me, I was worried about him and he says he doesn't want me around. _I thought.

"Natsu, I was worried about you"

"Even if you were, I don't think I could live with myself if I... I…"

"I know, but please try to understand, we don't know much about the mating season an-"I said.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous" He argued.

Now tears were streaming down my face, I was worried about Natsu and now he was pretty much saying he didn't want to be near me.

"Natsu, I'm worrying about you, don't you want me to be with you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, we promised we would spend time together after this, you're… you're my friend" He said.

'friend'. That one simple word completely broke my heart and stepped all over it.

"STUPID NATSU" I screamed in tears while running away.

"LISANNA WAIT" He screamed back.

Mira's POV:

After Lisanna ran away from home, I felt like I should chase after her but decided against it. Instead I went to the guild and found the master already there waiting for me.

"Good morning Master" I greeted.

"Hello Mira" He greeted. "So, did you go check on Natsu?"

"Yes, unfortunately he's still under the effects of the mating season" I explained.

"I see, and where's Lisanna?" He asked.

"Oh, she had to go do an errand" I lied.

"I see, well I need to see to some papers so I'll be going now"

"Ok, bye Master"

I went behind the counter and waited for any people to come and order something. Erza noticed me and sat down near me.

"So did you find out something?" She asked.

"Yes, I did" I answered frowning at the memories of last night."From what I could tell they kissed"

"They did what? Then does that mean that I was right?" She asked happily.

I shook my head and watched her smile fade away.

"But if they kissed…" She started.

"It could have been an accident, I also couldn't hear if Natsu was even talking" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, when I showed myself and saw them, Natsu looked like we first saw him" I explained.

"Wait a minute, you were near Natsu?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Mira that means there's still a chance for them" She stated happily.

"But I thought you said…"

"What I said was that…"

Natsu's POV:

After Lisanna left I succumbed to my natural instincts but this time I felt like I still had some control. I kept cursing due to my own stupidity. _I was so close, why didn't I tell her. _I thought in despair.

_I need to go, I have to talk to her. _I thought while struggling against my restraints.

Lisanna' POV:

I ran away from the cave as fast as I could, with tears always present in my face and my eyes red from them. When I reached the guild I thought about entering but decided I wanted to be alone. I went to the small house Natsu and I had built when we were kids. To my surprise I saw Happy sitting alone there. I wiped my tears and walked towards him.

"Happy" I called.

"Hi mama" He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Charla and Wendy went on a mission and left me behind and since Natsu is still in that cave I was lonely" He explained.

"But why here?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess it reminds me of when I was born"

"Yeah, me too"

"I bet it also reminds you of Natsu" He joked.

"It does" I admitted with a blush.

"You lllllllllllllllllike him" He rolled his tongue.

"Yeah, I do" I admitted. "Come on I'll take you back to Wendy's room"

He got up and fell on my arms. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly as I began to walk.

After a while of walking we were back to the streets of Magnolia and my mood seemed to have improved a bit. It was almost sunset so we decided to hurry only to stop at the sight of a familiar couple of wizards.

"Hi Lisanna" one of them greeted.

"Levy-chan, I didn't know you were back already" I said. "And is that…"

"Hey there" Gajeel greeted.

I immediately took a step back in fear, Gajeel was a dragon slayer too so I had to be careful.

"Relax Lisanna he's not going to harm you" She stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked hugging a already asleep Happy tighter. "Isn't it still mating season"

"So you know about that too" She sighed. "Don't worry as long as he's with me its fine"

"Let's just say I got it all out of my system" He joked making Levy blush insanely.

"What do you mean? As long as he's with you" I asked.

"It works like this" She said before clearing her throat. "During mating season a dragon slayer can only maintain his senses if he's with the person closest to him" She explained hugging Gajeel. "It sometimes also makes them big softies"

"Wait! Only if he stays with the person closest to them?"

"Well, since Gajeel got with all out of his system" She said blushing once more. "He can also be with others as long I'm also there"

"And this person closest to them is?"

"It's the one person they love the most of course" She explained.

"Then that means… Natsu…" I said remembering all those times we spoke to each other. The pieces all fit together at last. Natsu would succumb to the mating season because of the other people that were with me.

"Natsu?" Gajeel asked. "How is that idiot anyway? Is he still in that hole?"

"Gajeel that's not nice" Levy frowned. "Are you okay Lisanna?"

"Listen could you take Happy back to Wendy's room, I need to go somewhere" I said pushing Happy into her arms and beginning to run back to Natsu.

"Wait Lisanna" Levy called.

"Where is she going?" Gajeel asked.

I ran as fast as I could back to Natsu, if what Levy-chan had told me was true then I wouldn't have anything to fear, yet my heart still wasn't convinced.

_If I am wrong, I don't think I can take it. _I thought.

I reached the entrance of the cave and this time I didn't waste any time. Inside Natsu had been fighting against his chains for what appeared to have been quite some time. He noticed me and stopped struggling. His eyes were wide open and he seemed confused but soon his look turned into one of determination.

"Lisanna, I…" He started.

"Natsu, what do you think of me?" I interrupted him.

"Well, I… I…" He seemed at loss for words and tears were already threatening to fall from my eyes. He must have noticed this and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Lisanna, I think you are the most beautiful women on the plane. All those years ago, when you went to Edolas, I thought life wasn't worth living anymore but my memories of you kept me going, I knew you wouldn't want me to throw my life away" He said as he gathered enough of his strength and broke one of the chains around one of his wrists.

"Natsu…" I said tears with streaming down my face

"I never lost hope and when I finally found you in Edolas and realized you where this world's Lisanna, I felt like the happiest man alive. I felt like we could go back to those days when we always spent time together and one day we could become a real family" He said breaking the chain around his other wrist, then the ones on his ankles and standing up.

"Natsu, I… I love you" I admitted.

"I love you too"

We looked into each other's eyes, he put his arms around me, pulled me closer and slowly he leaned down just as I started to close my eyes. We kept getting closer and closer and then… We kissed. Like the first time we melted with passion into each other but this time it felt even better, this time we both knew the each other's feelings and this time it wasn't an accident. We both wanted this and we both knew it.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever but had to part away from each other while a thin line of saliva kept us connected.

"I love you" He repeated and pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you too" I said.

We sat down and kissed time and time again, and before we even realized it, the sun had set and night had fallen. He argued that I should go home, but I convinced him that we could sleep like we used to on the small house we had made. He blushed at first but in the end we were both able to sleep soundly in each other's arms.

Day 8

The next morning, we woke up due to a visit by everybody in the guild. Before we could explain, Mira-nee grabbed Natsu and started to shake him violently non-stop until I was finally able to calm her down and explain everything that had happened.

Gajeel also told us that the day before had been the final day of the mating season and that the entire guild had a party ready for Natsu's birthday. The rest of the day went on like a normal day for Fairy Tail would, but during the celebrations Natsu led me and Happy away from the guild and to the place where we had built the small house all those years ago.

"Natsu what are we doing here?" I asked him.

"We promised the three of us would spend time as a family again, so… What better place?" He asked.

Happy began to fly around happily at the news of us becoming a family again but soon tired himself out. Natsu and I were now sitting inside the house together with Happy. It soon became night time and we lay down together with Happy between us.

"I hope this never changes" I stated.

"Me too" He agreed.

"I love you, Natsu"

"I love you, Lisanna"

"I love you, papa and mama" Happy said in his sleep.

We smiled at him and snuggled closer to each other in order to keep him warm and soon we fell asleep.


	8. Day 351

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ:**

**I just wanted to tell you that i'm going on a 2 weeks break before i write anything else, my next fanfic will be a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story, so if you enjoy the anime look out for it.**

******This is the epilogue and final chapter of the story**, enjoy:

Day 351

Lisanna's POV:

It's been nearly a year since Natsu's first mating season and this time we were going on a 'couple's vacation' just like Levy and Gajeel, again an excuse to get in each other's pants.

Levy and Gajeel had gone earlier in the morning and now it was time for Natsu and I to go as well.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mira-nee asked as Natsu and I left the house.

"Yes, don't worry so much" I said.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her" Natsu said.

"And Natsu if you use this chance do take advantage of LIsanna, I'll…"Mira-nee started angrily.

"I-I wo-won't" Natsu stuttered.

I giggled and grabbed his hand to calm him down as Elf-niisan came out of the house.

"Natsu, if you're a man you'll marry Lisanna before doing things like that" He stated making Natsu and I blush.

"W-were still a bit too young to marry, don't you think?" I asked.

"Lisanna" Mira-nee called calmly. "You're never too young to marry the person you love"

"Well we should probably go" Natsu said.

"Ok" I agreed as we started to leave. "Bye"

"Bye" Elf-niisan and Mira-nee said.

Natsu's POV:

After leaving Lisanna's house we set off on foot for a neighbor city of Magnolia.

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna called.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember when you first said you loved me?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied blushing.

"When you said that one day you wanted us to be a real family, did you mean for me to become your wife?" She asked also blushing.

The question surprised me at first, but then I wondered why it did since to me the answer was obvious.

"Yeah… I did" I answered.

We stopped and she looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. While I was dazed by her smile, she took the chance and kissed me. I could feel her smile against my lips and immediately returned the kissed.

We parted away with her still smiling.

"I would like that" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Someday" She explained. "But for now, we need to hurry"

"Yeah" I agreed.

_Don't worry Lisanna._ _That day will come sooner than you think. _I thought as I placed my hand in my pocket to feel a small velvet box. _Much sooner._

The End


End file.
